Terms of Service
Terms of Service: By using or accessing any of CosmicNetwork's services you are agreeing to CosmicNetwork's Terms and Conditions. If you do not or have failed to comply with any of our terms and conditions you are prohibited from using or accessing this site and/or the entirety of our services. Please take a moment to review these rules detailed below. By using the donation features, you are agreeing to the terms outlined below. Acceptance of Terms of Use and Amendments Each time you use any donation feature on this website (and any associated sub-domain), you agree to be bound by these terms of use, and as amended from time to time with or without notice to you. In addition, if you are either donating to, or purchasing from this website, you will be subject to any rules or guidelines applicable to those services and they shall be incorporated by reference into these Terms of Use. Our Service Our services are provided to you on and through our web site on an “AS IS” basis. You agree that the owner of this website exclusively reserve the right and may, at any time and without notice and any liability to you, modify or discontinue this website and its services or delete the data you provide, whether temporarily or permanently. We shall have no responsibility or liability for the timeliness, deletion, failure to store, inaccuracy, or improper delivery of any data or information. Your Responsibilities and Registration Obligations In order to use this website, or a donation feature through this website you must register on our site, and agree to provide truthful information when requested. When registering, you explicitly agree to our Terms of Use and as may be modified by us from time to time and available here. Registration and Password You are responsible to maintain the confidentiality of your password and shall be responsible for all uses via your registration and/or login, whether authorized or unauthorized by you. You agree to immediately notify us of any unauthorized use or your registration, user account or password. Cheating Cheating is defined as any attempt to give yourself an advantage over players that does not follow the spirit of the game. Any player caught cheating will be disciplined at the discretion of the website/server management or its staff. We reserve the right to deny any person access to the services on this website at our discretion. Donations & Purchases Please take a moment to review these rules detailed below. If you agree with them, then you may proceed making a donation and/or purchase. You agree to give up all legal rights towards CosmicNetwork when donating. Definitions and Interpretations: -"Donation" or "Donate" is a legacy term whose current use means, generically, any purchase or exchange of money facilitated by CosmicNetwork regardless of intent to receive a product or service in return. -"Purchase" means any exchange of funds for which you, the user, receive a benefit either on the website itself, or within our server. This term is used interchangeably with the term "donation". -"User" or "Users" means any third party that accesses the web site and is a staff member of CosmicNetwork and/or acting in the course of their employment. -"Website" means the page that you are currently using http://www.cosmicnetwork.net and any other sub-domains of this site unless expressly excluded by their own terms and conditions. Refund Policy CosmicNetwork will not provide refunds under any circumstances. Benefits purchased from CosmicNetwork are voluntary, and if a user does not wish to donate, they should not attempt to do so. If you unexpectedly did not receive your benefit, and don't have any proof of your purchase, you will not get a refund. You may appeal your case regarding your purchase by messaging the management directly (through any contact information they should wish to provide), and we will review your case, but we do not guarantee that you will receive any additional benefits. It's not required for you to make a purchase to enjoy the full experience of CosmicNetwork; it's completely optional and is done at your own risk. Rewards When you donate to CosmicNetwork it is understood that you're donating at your own risk. Website VIP store items are exclusively indirect expressions of gratitude for your consideration in donating to CosmicNetwork and the perks that come with it. You're not purchasing any service; you're helping to keep our server/website up. We're not selling virtual items; when you purchase, you take the risk(s) involved in purchasing/donating as listed in the "Refund Policy". Charge Backs Any attempts to reverse payment on a purchase will be met with an immediate IP address ban. All accounts tied to this IP address will be permanently banned. We will always contest each and every charge back. If this fails, we will send on the charge-back to a third-party collections agency, and the buyer's credit history will be affected if the charge is not paid for. We reserve the right to pursue any legal or collection action necessary to recover damages in the event of a forced charge-back. Indemnification You agree to indemnify and hold us harmless, our subsidiaries, affiliates, related parties, officers, directors, employees, agents, independent contractors, advertisers, partners, and co-branders from any claim or demand, including reasonable attorney's fees, that may be made by any third party, that is due to or arising out of your conduct or connection with this website or service, your provision of Content, your violation of this Terms of Use or any other violation of the rights of another person or party. User Agreement We reserve the right to change, with or without notice, any rank price that has been set forth. We also reserve the right to change the contents of a specific rank – the benefits of a certain rank can change, and you will not be entitled to the old rank benefits if we change it. Rest assured that no rank benefit, or any other item in the store, will be changed without a valid, server-balancing reason. You agree to indemnify the staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff. By agreeing to these terms, you agree not to present any lawsuit or other legal challenge against the server staff for any reason, whether related to your purchase or not. You understand and agree that your use of this website and any services or content provided is made available and provided to you at your own risk. It is provided to you as-is and we expressly disclaim all warranties of any kind, expressed or implied, including but not limited to the warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and non-infringement. You understand and agree that neither we nor any participant in the service provides professional advice of any kind and thus use of such advice or any other information is solely at your own risk and without our liability of any kind. Some jurisdictions may not allow disclaimers of implied warranties and the above disclaimer may not apply to you only as it relates to implied warranties. You expressly understand and agree that we shall not be liable for any direct, indirect, special, incidental, consequential or exemplary damages, including but not limited to, damages for loss of profits, goodwill, use, data or other intangible loss (even if we have been advised of the possibility of such damages), resulting from or arising out of (I) The use of or the inability to use the service, (II) The cost to obtain substitute goods and/or services resulting from any transaction entered into or through the service, (III) Unauthorized access to or alteration of your data transmissions, (IV) Statements or conduct of any third party on the service, or (V) any other matter relating to the service. Note that by accepting the terms in the document, you are also waiving your right, to take any action, legal or otherwise, against anyone or anything related to the staff, management, administrators, members, owners or any hosts of this server. You furthermore acknowledge that if any part of this document is found to be invalid or unenforceable in any way, any parts not found to be invalid or unenforceable will be considered fully valid and binding. Any staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff reserve the right, with the appropriate permissions, to forcibly make you leave the server, permanently or temporarily, with no chance of refund – however this will never be unwarranted, this will only happen in the case of extreme rule-breaking. If you obey the rules, you will never be banned, plain and simple. By donating to CosmicNetwork you are not entitled to any physical or virtual good, a donation is a donation and not a purchase. As defined above, a donation is an act or instance of presenting something as a gift, grant, or a contribution with no expectation of anything in return. Anything received will be as is and no warranty or guarantee it will always be available. All terms and conditions are in effect indefinitely as soon as the contract is accepted, and will remain to be active even after you quit, are banished, removed, or if you leave the server/forum in any way.